The Christmas Letter
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: Toby sends a letter to Santa Claus, asking for something to make his depressed sister happy. Santa reads this letter, and asks his friend The Lady Destiny for some help. Will Toby's wish come true? J/S story.
1. A very special letter

The Christmas Letter

Hello everyone, yes here I am again with another story. This was supposed to be written after another of mine, and was supposed to be a one-shot. Guess it goes to show how my imagination has plans outside my control. And yes, I'm in this story, I know people don't like that much, but that's how this story line has formed the idea. I swear, I'm not in my next one, all right? Anyhow, hope you enjoy this story, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth is not mine. Mix with the Lady Destiny is me, therefore belonging to me, and stir in with I most definitely do not own the great man himself, Santa Claus. Blend well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: A very special letter

"I think you should see this Sir." Said a young blonde-haired elf, as he handed a letter to Santa Claus. Santa and some of the elves were going through a batch of letter from children.

The white bearded man, with his jolly smile, took the letter from the elf. He adjusted his glasses, and this is what he read:

__

Dear Santa,

Hi Santa! How are you? I'm fine. My name is Toby Williams, and I'm six years old. What I want for Christmas isn't for me. I want something to make my older sister Sarah happy. She's been real sad lately. Can you help, Santa? I don't want anything for myself, just for Sarah. I promise I'll be extra good all next year.

Your Friend,

Toby Williams

~*~*~*~

Santa wiped a small tear from his eye, a smile on his face. "I didn't think there were many children left who were so generous. The boy wants nothing for himself, just something to make his sister happy."

"But what can we do about it, Sir?" asked another elf. "We looked up this Toby, his sister is 22, not a child anymore. What could we possibly do to make her happy?"

Santa stroked his beard, deep in thought. "Sarah Williams…I seem to recall something from the Underground about a Sarah Williams…what was it?"

You see, Santa didn't only deliver toys across the world, but throughout the Underground as well. Where did you think all his elves came from, hmm?

"Ah yes, I remember!" cried Santa, startling some of the elves. "There was a Sarah Williams who was the only one to defeat the Goblin King a few years back. She had a young brother named Toby, if I recall. Yes, the timing would be right…"

"What has that to do with anything?" asked an elf.

"More than you may think. Word is this Goblin King…Jareth I think it is, is in love with this girl Sarah." Said Santa. "I think I know just who can help us with this matter."

Santa went to a bureau in his bedroom. He rooted through various keepsakes and mementos, until he found a pendant. It was circular in shape, and fit just within Santa's palm. It was made of silver, with a Celtic-style star etched upon it. Within the middle of the star was an Emerald. Thinking for a moment, he said a small chant. The Emerald began to glow. He looked up, as a flash of green light appeared. It quickly disappeared, and in its place was a female being.

She was about 5' 6", with long reddish-orange hair tied into a braid, and tucked behind pointed ears. She was all decked out for Christmas, with red leather pants, and a green lace top. Bright emerald green eyes dancing merrily, she smiled, showing her canine teeth were pointed like fangs.

"Greeting, Santa Claus." Said the being, her voice a bit low for a female, with a thick lilting British accent. "What need have you of me, my friend?"

"Greetings Emmy…ahem…I mean Lady Destiny." Said Santa, trying his hardest to be formal, which was quite difficult with his always jolly grin on his face. He handed the Lady Destiny the letter. She read over it, and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, I know of Toby and Sarah Williams." She finally said. "I have known of them in many dimensions. And of the Goblin King also."

"Is there anything you can do, to grant little Toby's wish?" asked Santa. 

"I'll do what I can." Said Lady Destiny, smiling again. She bowed once to Santa, and disappeared.

Santa stood there for a moment, hoping with all he could that Toby would get his wish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What did you think? And yes, I know Jareth and Sarah aren't in this chapter, this is the prologue, where we set up at least part of how the story will go, all right? Anyhow, with all that said, I hope you enjoyed it, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	2. So you say you don't need Love

The Christmas Letter

Hello everyone! Yes, back already with a new chapter. And for those of you complaining, who shall remain nameless *coughSILVERSPACEcough* I am out of this story in this chapter. Happy now? Anyway, the song 'So you say you don't need Love' is written by me, and if you want to use it, in part or entirety, please ask first. And the character Nika is partially based on my friend Nika. And, as always, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth doesn't belong to me, but if Santa leaves it for me under my Christmas tree, I have no objections.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: So you say you don't need Love

Lady Destiny appeared outside of the Goblin Castle. Sounds of a rather raucous party could be heard inside. She made herself invisible, and climbed up a wall, looking in.

She was many drunken Goblins dancing and singing. At the throne was the Goblin King himself, that trademark smirk on his face, looking for all to see, perfectly happy.

Unless you looked, really looked, into his mismatched hazel and blue eyes. There was a sadness there that had never been, until six years ago. 

But he hid it well, even to himself. 

Two large Goblins were standing right close to the window Lady Destiny was looking into. While it was hard to hear, she was able to hear their conversation.

"Great party, ain't it Plip?" said the one. " His Majesty seems ta be enjoy hisself."

"Seems so, don't it Glomb?" said the other. "But I hear rumors from one a da kitchen maids. She says his Majesty es in love! With a mortal no less, one a them that went through da Lab'rinth. Da only one ta beat it."

"Naw!" said Glomb unbelievingly. "Ye mean it?"

"Yep!" said Plip, looking proud of his knowledge. "But they also say he's a gone and said he don't need love, or happiness, or any a that rot. Right smart of him. Feelings and all that junk would get in his way a bein' King."

They continued their conversation, but Lady Destiny needed to hear no more. She jumped down, and began to think. She smiled; she knew just what to do.

She conjured a piece of parchment, and a pen. She wrote something down, taking her time to make it just right. When she was finished, she folded up the parchment, tying it with the green ribbon she had had in her hair, and threading one of her pendants, with the Celtic star and Emerald, through it.

She conjured a long hooded cloak, which she quickly slipped on, hiding her features. She knocked on the door to the castle.

The door was opened by a Goblin guard.

"What business have ye here?" he asked.

"I am simply a messenger." Said Lady Destiny. "Please take this to your King." 

And Lady Destiny walked away, before the guard could ask her any more. The guard shrugged, and went to deliver the letter to the King.

Destiny, meanwhile, waited until the guard went back inside, before throwing back her hood, and looking up at the window one more time. Certainly, what she had planned was cliché. She really had to think of more original ideas. 

She laughed slightly, and disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth, meanwhile, was still trying to convince his subjects (and himself) he was perfectly fine.

'It's been six years, get over it already.' He thought to himself. 'Not like she probably remembers you anyway.' His heart lurched at the thought, no matter how much he tried to have it not. But he was only killing himself slowly inside, with the heartache he had had since that one day six years ago. Who would have thought that he, the powerful Goblin King, could fall in love with a mortal girl? It was preposterous. 

But that didn't mean it hadn't happened.

"I don't need love." Jareth muttered. "It only causes pain anyhow."

"This came for you, your Majesty." Said a female voice, much more pleasant sounding than Goblins voices. Jareth turned, to see Nika, one of the castle servants. She was a Fae, but of the lower class, since she was the kind that looked part animal. Hers was the snow leopard, with her pale blue eyes cat-like, as were her ears. Her canine teeth were pointed, and her hands had claws. She also had a long tail. Other than that, the smoky white-blond haired Fae was somewhat human-like.

"Thank you Nika." He said, to his favorite servant. She was a sweet girl, and had been living at the castle since she was born. "You may have the rest of the night free, so you may go to bed if you wish."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Said Nika, curtsying and leaving the room.

Jareth looked at the rolled up parchment, tied with a green silken ribbon. Tied in with the ribbon was a pendant, a silver circle with a Celtic star, with an Emerald in its middle. Whoever it was from, it looked important, though he could not remember seeing such a seal anywhere.

"Leave, all of you!" yelled Jareth to the Goblins. The Goblins stared for a moment, and all quickly ran, afraid of being thrown in the bog.

Finally alone, he opened the letter. What he saw both shocked and amazed him. Written was what looked like a song. While he read, he could almost swear he heard a voice singing the song, a female, with a low meso-alto voice. He could hear mocking, sorrow, and pity all in one in her voice, and this is what he heard:

__

Can it really be true?

Or are the rumors un-founded?

About what's been whispered, murmured, and shouted.

Well I must admit when I learned, I reacted with disbelief and sorrow.

And I knew I had to state what I thought of it; before another tomorrow...

~*~*~*~(Chorus)~*~*~

So you say you don't need Love.

So you say you don't need Happiness.

So you're saying you don't need the things that make a life worth living?

Because without love; your Heart is just a muscle, your soul just a myth.

All because you say you don't need Love.

~*~*~*~*~

Sure its not always true,

It's not always bliss.

And not all can be solved with a kiss.

But tell me; do you really want to miss your chance?

For a real, honest, fairy-tale romance?

~*~*~*~*~

__

So you say you don't need Love.

So you say you don't need Happiness.

So you're saying you don't need the things that make a life worth living?

Because without love; your Heart is just a muscle, your soul just a myth.

All because you say you don't need Love.

~*~*~*~*~

You can say love doesn't exist.

But I've seen it for myself, it can't be missed.

So you can go on and keep denying,

But you know in your heart you want to keep trying;

No matter what you say.

~*~*~*~*~

So you say you don't need Love.

So you say you don't need Happiness.

So you're saying you don't need the things that make a life worth living?

Because without love; your Heart is just a muscle, your soul just a myth.

All because you say you don't need Love.

~*~*~*~*~

I've said my thoughts, what you do with them I no longer care.

Go ahead; scream and shout, or let a cry of anger pierce the air.

If you keep denying the Love that was meant for you,

You'll see it's a lonely life you'll be going through.

~*~*~*~*~

So you say you don't need Love.

So you say you don't need Happiness.

So you're saying you don't need the things that make a life worth living?

Because without love; your Heart is just a muscle, your soul just a myth.

All because you say you don't need Love.

~*~*~*~*~

I leave you with one final thought:

If you really think you don't need Love... then you truly are a fool.

~*~*~*~*~

It was simply signed _L. D. _Jareth never did find out who L.D. was, but that didn't really matter.

After finishing reading, the voice had gone, if it had ever really been there to begin with. He did not cry, even in anguish a Goblin King does not cry. But he did set the letter down, and put his head in his hands, taking several deep, shuddering breaths.

He could deny his love all he wanted, but it still wouldn't make it any less true. 

Did he even have a remote chance, were he to try and win Sarah's love?

"Only one way to find out." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There I go again with my cliffhangers! I just can't stop myself sometimes. Anyway, how did you like my song? I know the chorus didn't rhyme, it wasn't supposed to. And yes, I'm out of the story now, happy? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	3. Sarah and Toby

The Christmas Letter

I'm_ very _sorry this chapter wasn't written sooner, first of all. I actually had most of it written, but I was feeling terrible and dizzy, and accidentally closed my Microsoft Word. I had not the energy to try writing it again. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas in the Labyrinth, Labyrinth, Labyrinth. All I want for Christmas is the Labyrinth, so I don't have to do disclaimers!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Sarah and Toby

Well, I suppose you're wondering whatever happened to Sarah and Toby, eh? Well, it's a rather sad tale.

After the Labyrinth, Sarah did finally become closer to her Father and Stepmother, and didn't complain anymore when they asked her to baby-sit Toby. Perhaps this chapter would have been happier if she had.

Only a month after returning from the Labyrinth, Sarah's Father and Stepmother went out (in very stormy weather) to her Father's business party. They never returned.

They were killed in a car accident, after taking a curve too quickly. Sarah and Toby stayed with Sarah's Aunt Jessica, until Sarah graduated college with a degree in Accounting. Certainly, it wasn't her dream job, but it gave her enough security to be able to adopt her brother, and work from home, while home-schooling Toby. And such was their life, up to until this story began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah and Toby were doing their Christmas shopping for their Labyrinth friends, making sure they had something for everybody. Yes, Sarah still stayed in contact with her friends, and Toby had been brought in to the knowledge a few years ago.

And now, a few days before Christmas, Sarah and Toby would have a party for their Labyrinth friends, with at least a small present for each, larger ones for her closest friends, and usually chocolate or such for the Goblins, Firey's, etc,. 

"I think we've got just about everyone." Said Sarah, paying for a teddy bear for Ludo.

"Sarah, do you believe in Santa Claus?" asked Toby suddenly.

"Yes, I do." Said Sarah with a smile. She and Toby started walking again, looking in the store windows.

Sarah stopped in front of a jewelry store, gazing at a necklace. The pendant was in the shape of a snowflake, and was completely made of small diamonds.

"You like that necklace a lot, don't you?" said Toby, getting up on his tiptoes to see. "Maybe Santa will get it for you for Christmas!"

"Maybe." Said Sarah, as she and Toby finally reached her little red Honda, and put the packages in the trunk. Neither noticed as a barn owl flew away, never mind barn owls don't normally fly in the daytime. He flew off to places un-known, except to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah sat at her dining room table, wondering if she was being stupid or not.

She looked at the letter in her hand. She had written one every year since she started having these Christmas parties, and every year she was too scared to send it.

Not this year, this year she would. She called for Hoggle, and quickly handed him the letter.

"Please give this to Jareth, and please Hoggle, don't ask questions." Said Sarah quickly.

"Whatever ye say, Sarah." Said Hoggle, as he went back to the Labyrinth.

Again, Sarah wondered whether or not what she had done was stupid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Idiot, Moron, Simpleton!" The Goblin King yelled to himself, as he ranted and raved in his bedroom. "She was right there, and you couldn't get up enough courage to speak to her? You are a coward!"

Jareth heard a small cough, and looked to see Nika standing in the doorway, another letter in her hand. 

"Don't worry Your Majesty, none of the goblins were around to hear you, and I shan't say a thing." She said.

"Thank you Nika." Said Jareth. He looked at the letter. "More mysterious letters from our friend L.D.?"

"No, your Highness, it's from _her_." Said Nika, knowing he would know very well who _'her'_ was. And she was right, as Jareth snatched the letter from her hand. She left quietly, closing the door behind her.

Jareth didn't even notice as she left, as he sat down and tore open the letter. Thus was what it said:

__

Jareth,

This is probably a stupid idea, and I wouldn't blame you at all if you laughed at me. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if you had forgotten who I am (Jareth did _almost _laugh at that) Anyway_, first of all I'd like to say I'm sorry. It took me a long time, but I finally figured out you weren't the villain I had made you out to be. And you're right, I did ask for Toby to be taken away, you were just doing what I had asked. So, again, I'm sorry. _

I'd like to make amends, if I could. I'm not sure if you know, but every year Toby and I have a party for my friends from your Labyrinth. (Jareth did know about it, and it hurt him every year that he wasn't invited) _I would be honored if you could come. No big deal, I shall understand if you go ahead and laugh, and tear the letter up. But just so you know, you're invited if you wish to come._

Sincerely,

Sarah Williams

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jareth read over the letter several times, each time still not believing his eyes. Sarah had invited _him _to her party. And all she had said, he could still hardly believe. Would he, could he go?

Hell yes. 

Now all he had to do was find a suitable present for Sarah. He thought back to earlier, and a smile crept up on his face. He knew just what to get her. If that didn't show how much he was in love with her, he didn't know what would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There, done! And a bit better than my last draft, I think. Though it's kind of hard to tell when the words start blurring together, and you can hardly sit straight. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	4. Preparations

The Christmas Letter

*Standing slack-jawed* 33 reviews? Wow. And not one single object thrown, yay for me! Let's keep it that way, all right? Anyhow, here we have a building up chapter of the things that are to come, the vital chapters to a story, which set the backdrop for things to come. Don't mind me, it's 9:30, I'm tired, and I'm even weirder than usual when I'm tired. Not to mention just finishing reading 'The Christmas Carol' has put me in a poetic mood. Oh, and since certain people have told me they're sorry that they said they didn't like me being in my stories, I may pop in somewhere around the finalé, or perhaps even before, if I have a mind to. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Oh I saw Sarah kissing Jaaaareth Claus, underneath the mistletoe last niiiight…*coughs* Ahem, I mean, I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of that jazz. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Preparations 

Jareth changed into his animal form of the owl, and flew Aboveground, his heart feeling lighter than it had in years. He even did several loop-de-loops, before his stomach made it quite clear it didn't care for such antics.

He landed in an alley, so as not to attract attention as he transformed back into his human shape. He was in clothes that would be considered normal for Aboveground, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans, and his blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Never mind he couldn't figure out why in the flaming pits of the seventh dimension of Hell that this was considered fashionable.

He strode confidently out of the alley, giving off a regal air even without his royal garments, and caught the eye of many ladies passing by. He paid them no heed, as he walked into the jewelry store.

"Can I help ye, sir?" asked a female voice, with a heavy British accent. Jareth turned to see a rather petite young woman, with reddish orange hair and emerald green eyes.

"Yes, I'd like to see that necklace in the window." Said Jareth. He knew he had heard that voice before, but where?

"The Snowflake one made of diamonds?" asked the clerk. Jareth nodded, and the girl opened the display, taking it out to show Jareth.

"It's a mighty fine piece, sir." Said the clerk. "You have excellent taste."

"How much is it?" Jareth asked.

"It is 450 dollars, sir." Said the clerk. Jareth didn't even flinch when he heard the price, and asked the clerk to wrap it up for him. She found a velvet box with satin interior for it, as Jareth took out a wallet conveniently conjured from his pocket, and gave her the money, along with another hundred for the clerk.

"That is for being so helpful." Said Jareth, as the clerk's eyes went wide.

"Th-th-thank you, sir." Said the clerk, as Jareth turned to leave. The clerk called to him as he left, with her voice slightly altered, and her eyes blazed a brighter emerald. "And good luck to you, Jareth."

Jareth turned, but the clerk had disappeared. Could it have been the mysterious L.D…no, that was inconceivable. 

Or was it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah sat again at her dining room table, wrapping the last few gifts for her Labyrinth friends.

Not that, if she were truthful with herself, could she say she really had any other kind of friends. She had worked too hard in school, trying so hard to be able to take care of her brother reasonably. She hadn't had time for being social then, and working from home; she didn't really have anyone to be social with, except clients. And somehow, handling a man's finances kind of sucks the romantic-ness from a room. (AN: Ok…that just came out _wrong_. And not in the good way either -_- )

Sarah put her head down in her hands, and took several deep, shuddering breaths. She **_would not_** cry. She had a reasonable income from her career, enough so she and Toby could live comfortably. She still kept in touch with her only true friends. She had her brother, who was the sweetest, most caring little boy there ever was, it seemed sometimes.

So why did she feel so empty?

"Sarah, are you ok?" asked Toby, dressed for bed in his pajamas, as he stood by his sister. Sarah hadn't even heard him come in.

"I'm fine." Sarah lied. "Just tired is all. But I've got to finish wrapping these gifts. You know this year we're having our party Christmas Eve, and that's only a few days away."

Toby could tell she was lying, he could almost always tell when Sarah was lying, but he said nothing about it. "Ok, anyway, I'm ready for bed. Can you read me a story tonight?"

Sarah smiled, as she walked with her brother to his bedroom, tucking him in, and reading him a Fairy Tale. She kissed him on his forehead, and turned out the light. 

"Good night, Toby." Said Sarah. "Sweet dreams."

"Good Night Sarah," said Toby. "Don't stay up too late. You don't want to fall asleep at the table _again._"

"I won't." said Sarah, as she closed the door. She could hear Toby mutter "That's what she always says." Before the door shut. She shook her head, smiling, and went to wrap the last, most important package.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah tied the last ribbon, as she finished wrapping Jareth's present. It had taken several years, but her so-called 'creation', was finally completed. Maybe that's why she hadn't invited Jareth before, as she didn't have his present ready yet. Not that it had started out as a present for him; it just sort of evolved as it.

Either way, she hoped he liked it, _if _he came. Well, if nothing else, she could always have Hoggle or somebody deliver it for her, though she would really love to see the look on Jareth's face when he opened it.

_'Sure that's why you want to see him.' _Her sub-conscious sneered at her. _'Not because you're in love with him or anything, oh no. Nothing like that.'_

"I am nothing of the sort." Sarah muttered sleepily. She shook her head. It was bad enough her sub-conscious was being mean to her, she was answering it. She definitely needed some sleep.

As she tumbled into bed a little while later, unbeknownst to herself and the Goblin King, they had the same thought before falling asleep.

_"I wonder what will happen at the party..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, I am so very evil, aren't I? I just can't help myself with cliffhangers. And what is Jareth's present, you ask? Wouldn't you like to know! You'll just have to wait to find out. I really hope to finish this chapter before Christmas, Magic help me, so I may make this a shorter story than planned, with longer chapters. Heck, I may even make it in two more chapters, or maybe even one. Just don't quote me on that, k? Anyhow, I'm still tired, and about to fall asleep at the keyboard, so I shall take my leave now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	5. The Dream

The Christmas Letter

Yes, I know I said I might make it in one chapter, I was wrong, all right? This just seemed to fit with the story. I got the idea while reading The Last Unicorn (which is a marvelous book, by the way, you all should read it even if you have seen the movie), so if you see any references from the book, don't be surprised. And to Danalas, yes, I know the necklace was probably too low a price. I don't really know much about that sort of thing, and did the best I could. Anyhow, hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Oh, on the first day of Christmas my Jareth gave to me, One druuuuggged peach! *Cough* Ahem, I mean I do not own the Labyrinth, and never have. And if J ever catches me singing these songs, I'm in biiiig trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: The Dream

Sarah was standing in a lush clearing, filled with soft mossy grass, and large trees around like a fence, in a circular shape. There was not one tree or rock within the circle, it seemed, though it was pretty big.

Sarah looked down, to see she was clothed in a beautiful sleeveless white dress, which was rustling and billowing in the calm breeze. She felt like she could run, or jump, or do anything in that dress, unlike most dresses, which are a bit more constricting.

Sarah saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye, and turned, facing the middle of the clearing. What she saw took her breath away, and tears filled her eyes.

Whiter than the purest snow, and horns of purest pearl, more beautiful than anything in the world, were they. Three Unicorns, frolicking merrily. Mere words could not do them justice in their beauty, so I shall not even try.

Sarah just stood there, watching them. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. But she knew it couldn't be a dream, even her imagination could not have created the three creatures she saw.

Another flash of white caught her eye, and she turned again, wondering if there were more Unicorns. But it was not a unicorn she saw, but a wolf, as pure white in color as the unicorns, slinking silently at the edge of the clearing. It was headed straight for the unicorns.

Sarah tried to cry out, to warn them, but no sound came from her throat. She watched in horror as the wolf began to run, with speed no earthen wolf could possess. The Unicorns finally looked up from where they had started grazing, and saw the wolf. They ran, each in a different direction, with swiftness that would make the cheetah jealous, and with grace unknown to any other creature. They ran around the clearing, though never coming close to Sarah. She wondered why they didn't run into the woods, where they could easily lose the wolf.

The wolf had finally caught up to one of the Unicorns, with almost rivaled grace and speed. Sarah wanted to close her eyes, to scream, to do something, but she was rooted to the spot. 

The wolf jumped, and landed a paw on the Unicorn's shoulder, not even drawing blood. The wolf landed, wagging its tail, and ran in the other direction, the Unicorn now chasing it and its fellow Unicorns.

"They're…playing tag?" said Sarah, finally able to speak. Wonder of wonders, she was right. The wolf and three Unicorns were playing like children, having a jolly time doing it.

"How…" started Sarah, until she saw the wolf had started bounding towards her. It stopped a few paces from her, and did a sort of bow, lowering its front, one paw tucked under. The wolf looked straight at her, with eyes of a bright Emerald green. Since when did wolves have green eyes? When, for that matter, had wolves and Unicorns been playmates?

"Things are not always what they seem." Said the Wolf, speaking words Sarah had heard before. In a matter of moments, the wolf had changed into a woman, with long reddish-orange hair tied in a braid, and the same bright Emerald eyes. She was dressed in the same type of white clothes as Sarah, only pants and a billowy shirt. She smiled, her canine teeth pointed like the fangs of her wolfen form.

"Hello Sarah." Said the being, her voice rather deep, with a thick British accent. It was a comforting voice to Sarah's ears.

"Who are you?" asked Sarah. "What is this place, am I dreaming? Are those real Unicorns? Did Jareth send you…?"

"Hush child, one question at a time." Said the being, holding up a scarred hand. Obviously this woman had been in battles. "Most questions have no true answer, and some have many answers, but I will try my best. I am known by many names and titles, depending on where I am. Come, sit with me and talk."

The woman sat down on the grass, never staining the white clothes. Sarah sat beside her, puzzled, curious, and somewhat frightened all at once.

"This is not a dream, and yet it is." Said the woman. "This place is between sleep and wakefulness. And yes, those are Unicorn you see, they are not bound by time and place, such as most beings are. And no, The Goblin King did not send me; I came of my own free will. Does that answer your questions?"

"All but one." Said Sarah. "Who are you? You never really answered."

"And as I said, I am known by many names and titles." Said the woman. "But most often I am referred to as Destiny, or the Lady Destiny, if you want to get titles right."

"Destiny?" said Sarah, in awe. "As in, what is things meant to be, and stuff like that?"

"Yes." Said Destiny, smiling slightly. "Something like that. I am here to help you Sarah, with your problems."

Sarah was shocked into silence for a moment, before she started speaking. She spilled her whole life story to the sympathetic Destiny. When she finished, she waited silently for what Destiny would say.

" You feel empty, hmm?" said Destiny. "No wonder, child. You have made a life for you and your Brother; I will not deny it. But what is that life worth, if it is so empty, and without passion? Yes, you have a stable career, and you shall be able to have it so your Brother will have a good life. But what good is that either, if you spend your life doing things like that, to see life has passed you by without you even noticing it? You mortals rely entirely too much on Time. Time is not something to be trapped and constricted by watches and schedules, that is not true Time. Time is alive as you or I, fluid as water, and mocks all mortals, and yet pities them. Don't you see, Sarah? Life is nothing if it is not lived to its very fullest. You be careful, plan, and what does that really accomplish for you, except a life ill-spent?"

Sarah wanted to argue, to say Destiny was wrong. But she couldn't argue, because Destiny was right. She looked over at the woman, who had looked to be only a little older than she. But she looked closer now, and she still looked young. But she looked Destiny straight in the eye, and saw the ancientness of the being that sat next to her. She had called Sarah a child. Just how old was she, anyway?

"You're very wise, Lady Destiny." Whispered Sarah. 

"It comes from being old as I, child." Said Destiny. "I have seen more than you could imagine. I know about Time, and other things. You cannot keep pondering the what ifs in life, or you shall see it's not a life at all."

Sarah couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "Just how old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Older than most." Said Destiny. "Younger than very few, anymore. I have seen countless years go by, and no doubt shall see many more."

Sarah smiled slightly. "Do you ever give a straight answer?"

"Not often." Said Destiny with a sly smile. "I am a true immortal. Even those immortal pass someday into 'the world from which ye never return'. But true immortals shall live until all the worlds are no more. I travel through almost all dimensions; I have lost track of how many there are. I shall live until the last ends. And one thing I have learned, is that there is no 'end'. That is why there are no Happy Endings, because nothing ever truly ends."

Sarah suddenly felt very young indeed, sitting next to Destiny. Sarah looked at her again, and now understood, in the young countenance she looked, the ancient eyes.

"I have lost count of my years." Continued Destiny. "I have not actually been Destiny long, I suppose, but I have traveled not only through dimensions, but of Time itself. My years are somewhere around 1,750, give or take a few hundred years on either side. But we are not here to speak of me. But you can see, how short your mortal life really is, in the grand scheme of things."

Destiny was right, again. She had been denying it for six years, too afraid to admit that she loved the Goblin King. Too afraid of rejection, of the 'what-ifs' of life. No more, she wouldn't be mastered by her fear.

Destiny smiled, as if she could read Sarah's thoughts. Sarah looked over at Destiny, who moved her head slightly to the right, as if telling Sarah to look in that direction. Sarah did, and she saw the Unicorns standing before her.

"Can I touch them?" she asked, in an awed whisper. Destiny nodded, and Sarah stood up slowly, and reached out to the Unicorns. She stroked one, its coat softer than anything she had ever felt before. She again looked over at Destiny, who was stroking one gently, talking to it in a sound like bells, apparently the language of the Unicorns.

"What are their names?" Sarah asked. Destiny looked aghast. 

"You would ask me to trap these beings by words? They are Unicorn, that is enough. They have names among their own kind, but no mortal or immortal knows them, except I. There are other colors of Unicorn, those speak and have names known, but not these, the true Unicorns, which are always white."

Sarah felt sorry, and was about to say something, when Destiny held up a hand. "You did not know child, you are forgiven. But let us not spoil our short presence here, with words."

"One more question?" asked Sarah. Destiny nodded. "You said you have many names and titles, but what is your true name?"

"Ah, finally you have figured out the question." Said Destiny with a smile. "My name at birth was Emerald Angel Gemstone, though I hardly ever use it anymore. Those who are my friends call me Emmy. You may call me Emmy, if you wish. But no more words."

Destiny tagged Sarah on her shoulder, smiling like a child, before running. The Unicorns also ran, and she could hear their bell-like laughter. Sarah watched for a moment, as Destiny ran with the swiftness and grace of the wolf she had been, loping along with the Unicorns easily, though she could see they were holding back. She chased after them, and all of them had a joyous time, though how long it really lasted, no one knows. They could have been there minutes, hours, years, or millennia. Time is not to be captured, and never should.

Sarah could feel herself waking up, though she didn't want to leave. The three Unicorns nuzzled her cheek one by one, and Destiny came last, simply standing in front of Sarah with her ancient eyes boring into her.

"Do not forget what you have learned, Sarah." Said Destiny. "We shall meet again, soon."

"And the Unicorns?" asked Sarah.

"You shall see them again too." Said Destiny. "Though it will be shorter than you think, and longer than you would like."

"You really don't ever give a straight answer, do you?" said Sarah, as the clearing faded away. The last thing she heard was the laughter of Destiny and the Unicorns. She never forgot that sound.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah woke up suddenly, with a gasp. Had that truly been a dream?

No, there was no way she could have dreamed that, it had been real, all of it. She almost cried, remembering the Unicorns, but didn't. Destiny had said she would see them again someday. Somehow, that didn't seem so long anymore. And she said she would see Destiny again too. Sarah was glad of that.

It was only a few days until the party. No matter what happened, she knew it would be the turning point of her life. No more fear, no more what ifs. It was going to be an interesting party...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Lets out a deep shuddering breath* Great Merciful Magic, that chapter took a lot out of me. I really put my soul into this one. Not to mention, I have never revealed much of what I said before, at least not all of it. But now I'm depressing myself. Must think happy Christmasy thoughts! Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


	6. What you've all been waiting for, the Pa...

The Christmas Letter

Hello everybody! Yes, it's finally here, the last chapter, the one you've been waiting for, the piece de resistance… *shouts of GET ON WITH IT!* Ahem, right, moving right along. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Go tell it on the Labyrinth, over the hills and everywhere! Go, tell it on the Labyrinth; the Goblin King is boooorrreeeddd! *coughs* Ahem, anyhow, I do not own the Labyrinth, Goblins, Santa, Firey's, Jareth, Sarah, Nika, or a partridge in a pear tree. And if you want to hear more of the Labyfied Christmas carols, read Danalas's "Peachy Christmas".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6: What you've all been waiting for, the party!

Finally Christmas Eve came, and it was time for the party. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus came early, to help with last minute decorating, and their annual gift exchange. Hoggle loved his new Swiss army knife, with all the extra gadgets. Ludo was contentedly cuddling his teddy bear. And Sir Didymus could hardly wait to try his new sword out in battle. And not to forget Ambrosias, he was happily chewing a rawhide bone.

Sarah received a silver bracelet from Hoggle, an epic poem from Didymus and Ambrosias, and flowers from Ludo. But you don't want to hear about this, do you? Fine, we shall go to the "good stuff."

Sarah changed out of the some-what grubby clothes she had worn to be able to finish decorating, and came out in a cream cashmere sweater and black velvet pants. Toby was dressed in a red turtleneck and jeans.

Finally the guests started arriving, a few Goblins here, a Firey or two there, Nika, a few more Goblins, etc,. 

There was no sign of the Goblin King. Sarah asked Hoggle whether or not he was coming.

"Pah, ye know him." Said Hoggle. "He always hasta make a' entrance."

But Hoggle's words proved untrue. One moment Jareth wasn't there, and the next moment he was, dressed for the occasion in black leather pants and a red poet's shirt.

Sarah walked over to him. "Hi Jareth. Glad you could come."

Jareth smiled, inwardly wondering how he could keep from staring at the beautiful woman Sarah had become. He had promised himself never to look at her through his crystal's after she had defeated his Labyrinth, and he had only broken that rule a couple times, and that had been several years ago.

The two chatted for a while, no one would have guessed they once had been 'enemies'. Jareth was saddened to hear about the loss of her parents, and appalled upon learning she was an accountant. What a waste of the dreamer she was. She deserved better; she deserved to be…a Queen.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have a present for you." Said Sarah suddenly. She weaved her way through the room, and into the next. Jareth followed her.

"Now, where did I put it?" muttered Sarah, as she looked through the living room. 

"Is this it?" asked Jareth, pointing to a green box tied with silver ribbon. Sarah jumped, she hadn't known she wasn't alone. She turned, and nodded, picking up the package and handing it to Jareth.

"Merry Christmas, Jareth."

Jareth conjured a package, a silver one with pearlescent ribbon, and handed it to Sarah. "Merry Christmas, Sarah."

Jareth opened his first. It was a large leather-bound book, with "Journey through the Labyrinth" on the cover. He opened it, and was surprised to find full-color illustrations of various parts of his Labyrinth. He was speechless, and we all know that doesn't happen often. (AN: Now if that wasn't _the_ coolest present ever, I don't know what is).

"It's…it's beautiful." He finally said. "Did you draw these yourself?"

"Yes." Said Sarah quietly, blushing slightly. It was her turn, and she opened her present. She opened the velvet box, and gasped when she saw the diamond snowflake necklace. Jareth helped her put it on, and she blushed again. It was now or never.

"Jareth, there's something I have to tell you." Said Sarah, turning to face Jareth. She hadn't counted on him being so close, but no matter. "I know you'll just laugh at me, or something, but I have to say so. It's taken me six long years, and help from…well…someone, it's kind of a long story who she is. Anyway, I've finally learned I can't be so afraid of Life, of what might happen if I say certain things. But I'm off the point now. What I'm trying to say is…I love you."

Sarah turned, unable to see Jareth's reaction.

Jareth, meanwhile, was speechless again. Had he heard her correctly? 

"Sarah?" he said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him. "I never thought I would hear you say those words. I love you too."

And quicker than lightning, the two were in each others arms, locked in a passionate kiss. No one's quite sure just how that happened, but I don't think it's really the point.

They would have probably gone on quite a bit longer, if they hadn't heard cheering. They looked over; to see all the party guests crowded around the door, somehow left open.

"About time." Said Nika, grinning.

"Does this mean we're moving to the Underground, Sarah?" asked Toby. There was a shout of "Queen Sarah!" heard.

"I do believe we're out-numbered, my dear." Said Jareth.

"It would seem so." Said Sarah.

"My love, would you consent to be my Queen, and rule the Labyrinth with me?" asked Jareth.

"You're supposed ta get down on one knee!" said a random Goblin. He was quickly shushed.

Sarah's head was spinning. Things were going so fast! Could she really marry Jareth, so soon?

Destiny's words came back to her. She was right; life was too short to ponder the what ifs. Her choices were to live in a Fairy Tale kingdom with the man she loved, or stay in the humdrum real world as an accountant. Hmm, tough choice.

"Yes." Was all Sarah could get out, before the cheering started again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A while later, after the party had been moved to the castle for the added space, Sarah was reading "'Twas the Night Before Christmas", seated with Jareth, looking perfectly content.

Just as she came to the part of "Up on the roof there arose such a clatter"; loud noises were heard from the roof. And a noise that sounded particularly like hooves.

The fire in the large fireplace went out, and everyone looked towards it, as another noise was heard, and a person came down from the chimney. Dressed in his traditional red suit, was none other than Santa Claus!

He started passing out gifts for all those present, and Toby ran up to him, and whispered in his ear. "Thank you Santa, for giving me what I wanted. Sarah is very happy now."

"You're welcome, Toby." Said Santa. "But you don't really have me to thank."

He motioned towards the chimney, as a noise louder than all the others was heard, along with several thumping sounds, and a noise that sounded particularly like "oof!"

Another being came down from the chimney. All right, crashed is the more correct phrase. This being was smaller than Santa, and female. A green Santa hat that had fallen over her eyes obscured her features. Her only feature visible was long reddish-orange hair, which went almost to her back. Nika, who was standing closest, hurried to help her up. She brushed off her black velvet pants, and green velvet top with white faux fur trim at the collar and cuffs. She put the hat back on correctly, showing bright Emerald green eyes.

"That was harder than you said it would be." She said, with a somewhat deep voice with a thick British accent. She glared at Santa, who shrugged.

"Emmy!" cried Sarah, rushing over to hug her new friend.

"You know her?" asked Jareth.

"Well, I would think so, since she said her name, and ran over to hug her." Said Nika. "Uh…at least that would be my guess, your Majesty."

"You can drop the act, Nika." Said Emmy.

"Thank the Magic, being so sweet and quiet was killing me!" said Nika dramatically. "Sorry to have had to fool you, Jareth, and putting in memories of me living here, but Emmy wanted me here looking out for ya for a while. I'm her assistant."

"And just who _are_ you?" asked Jareth, looking Emmy straight in the eye. Emmy smiled, revealing her fangs.

"I am known by many names and titles." Said Emmy. 

"Such as L.D.?" said Jareth.

"Yes." Said Emmy. "It's the initials for what I am most known as. Lady Destiny."

Jareth opened his mouth to say something, until he heard her. Destiny? As is…

"By the powers that be…" whispered Jareth. Of course she was Destiny! He was a moron, for not figuring that out sooner.

"Don't feel bad, Jareth." Said Emmy. "Not many do figure it out, until the end."

Jareth just shook his head, and said no more on the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The partying continued far into the night, though Santa couldn't stay, as he obviously had a lot of work to do.

They sang Christmas carols, drank hot chocolate and eggnog. (There's nothing like Goblins and Firey's hyped up on sugar or alcohol. It's frightening). Basically, they had a marvelous time.

Right in the middle of "White Christmas", Emmy motioned for Nika, who quietly walked up to her. The two walked out the door, where the land was covered by snow.

"I wish we could say good-bye." Said Nika, sighing and looking back at the castle.

"It is for the best." Said Emmy. "You did a marvelous job, Nika. I finally have a title for you."

"Really, what is it?" asked Nika excitedly. 

"The Lady Kismet." Said Emmy.

"Kismet?" said Nika. "Isn't that the green frog Muppet?"

"No, that's Kermit." Said Emmy. "Kismet is another word for Destiny or Fate."

"Oh…I like it!" said Nika. "So when do I get spiffy powers like you?"

"When you grow up, dear." Said Emmy, as the two continued walking.

"Hey Emmy?" said Nika.

"Hmm?" said Emmy.

"Merry Christmas."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, finally done. And before Christmas, no less! Yes, I know I said Jareth never learned who L.D. was, I lied. But no matter. I would once again like to thank everybody who reviewed. You make this old immortal feel young, and believe me, that isn't easy. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this story, and say it with me now…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Merry Christmas!!!

Emerald, The Lady Destiny a.k.a. Emmy-chan


End file.
